Kallikantzaroi
|referenced = |season4 = X }} A Kallikantzaroi is a goblin-like Wesen that appeared in . Appearances In this episode, a trio of Kallikantzaroi reek havoc on Christmas decorations. One was put into a wrapped box, and put under a tree during a Christmas party. After the party was over, the Kallikantzaroi broke out of the box, and let the other two in, where they began to destroy the decorations. The home owner went downstairs, and once he saw them, he tried to run upstairs, but the Wesen knocked him down, dragged him away and beat him up, then fled. Later, the Kallikantzaroi go to another house and begin to destroy the decorations there, when Nick and Hank arrived. Two of them fled, and one on the roof threw a decoration at the detectives, but missed, and in the process lost balance and fell of the roof. Nick and Hank then went to check on it, when he got up and leapt onto Nick's back. Nick threw it off, but Hank smashed a decoration into its head, knocking it out. They brought back to Monroe and Rosalee's house. They open the trunk, and it tries to attack them, but Nick punches its face and knocks it out. Juliette injects a sedative into it, and they put it into an animal cage in the garage. Later, the other Kallikantzaroi arrive, and free the caged one. They then try to break in Monroe and Rosalee's house. They try to keep the door closed, but they break into the house, and Rosalee and Juliette knock two out with a frying pan and a plate. The third sees Monroe's train set and tries to attack it, but the girls block its path. The others get back up and the girls throw objects at them to keep them at bay, but they avoid them and knock over a table. Monroe comes one, woges and roars, and the Kallikantzaroi run out of the house. Later, the three boys, in human form, sing in a choir at a Greek Orthodox Church, when night comes, and they turn into Kallikantzaroi. They reek havoc, knocking over a Christmas tree, but they smell fruitcake and run out, and see an entire truck full of fruitcake. They go in and eat it, and Monroe and Rosalee close them in. They gorged themselves, and after eating so much cake, they revert back to their normal forms. Characteristics Kallikantzaroi are adolescent Indole Gentiles with a rare condition. Only males were depicted. When they woge, Kallikantzaroi gain bestial facial features, large pointed ears, fur, claws, and glowing green eyes. They are known to produce a horrendous stench. They are quite fast and fairly strong, able to knock down a full grown man and drag him across a room. They also have an enhanced sense of smell. They seem to be somewhat durable, as one fell off of the roof of a house and got up without injury, and another was hit in the face with a frying pan, but got up fairly quickly afterwards. However, they can still be knocked out if they are hit or punched in the face or head. Much like Krampus, Kallikantzaroi are unaware of their true nature as they only woge at night during the twelve days of Christmas, and do not woge back until sunrise. This condition is only known to affect Indole Gentile children and is very rare. If Kallikantzaroi are allowed to eat large amounts of fruit cake, they will be cured of their condition at sunrise. Behavior Kallikantzaroi are infamous for wreaking destruction on Christmas decorations. While they will go for any Christmas decoration, they are particularity drawn to larger, more elaborate decorations, particularity Christmas trees. Despite their seemingly mindless habits, they have been known to employ strategy in their holiday escapades such as hiding in gift boxes left on their intended targets front porch, emerging at a later time to let others inside the house. Kallikantzaroi have an enormous sweet tooth and will gorge themselves on as much fruit cake as they can get. They are not afraid of Grimms, but they are afraid of Blutbaden. Images 407-promo2.jpg 407-promo4.jpg 407-promo7.jpg 407-promo9.jpg Video Trivia * are malevolent goblins in Southeastern European (Greek, Bulgarian, Serbian) and Anatolian (Turkish) folklore. Category:Wesen Based on Myths Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen in Greece